


Anthropology: An Echo Valley Story

by Greenlady



Series: Echo Valley [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark begins his first year at The University of Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthropology: An Echo Valley Story

Part One: Man, Ancient and Modern…

 

'There we go,' said Lex, as he plugged in Clark's computer monitor, and turned it on. 'That about does it.'

Lex almost never made such obvious statements, thought Clark. Not unless he was nervous, or upset about something and trying to hide it, and even then it was rare that any symptoms of his nervousness would show. Clark pretended to study the arrangement of his shelving unit -- compact stereo, compact TV, compact fridge -- and monitored his lover's heartbeat and breathing.

Lex strolled casually over to the window, and studied the view. 'It's a nice view,' he commented. 'The room is a bit small, though.'

'It's standard for a student's residence,' said Clark.

'Of course,' Lex quickly amended. 'I wasn't criticizing it, just… observing. I hope you won't get claustrophobic. '

'I'll survive. But I still think it would have been better if I'd taken a year off. Given us time to get settled.'

'You just wanted to take care of me,' Lex protested. 'And I don't need to be taken care of.'

'Maybe I needed taking care of?' Clark suggested.

'No,' said Lex.

Someone knocked at the door, and Clark went to answer. A young woman stood there, consulting a clipboard. A huge stack of leaflets was threatening to escape from under her arm. 'Clark Kent?' she asked.

'Yes?'

She looked up from her clipboard and smiled. 'I'm Carrie Stevens. I'm sort of the resident den mother in training, since I survived my first two years in Craigdarroch with most of my health and sanity intact. Here's a leaflet with a few tips about how to do the same. You know you can't cook in your room?'

'I know. Don't have a stove, I assure you,' said Clark.

'Good,' said Carrie. 'Small fridges are okay.'

Clark waved her in. 'Take a look,' he said. 'Does it look okay to you?'

Carrie marched into his room, and checked out the shelves. 'Looks fine to me,' she said. 'You seem to be very well organized.'

Clark laughed. 'Not me,' he said. 'It's Lex who's organized.' He heard Lex sigh, so he added. 'I'd like you to meet my partner. Lex Luthor. Lex, this is Carrie Stevens.'

'Ms Stevens,' said Lex, with his customary politeness. 'I am very pleased to meet you.'

'Hi,' said Carrie. 'Partner?'

'We're… almost married,' Clark explained.

'Oh,' said Carrie. 'This isn't a married students residence. There really isn't room for….'

Lex adopted a beatific expression, like a martyr being tortured for his religion who sees the angels descending from heaven to carry him away. Saint Stephen full of arrows. 'Don't worry,' he said. 'I have another place of residence.'

'Lex will be visiting me from time to time,' Clark went on. 'But we won't disturb the other students. Promise.'

'Okay,' said Carrie, heading for the door. 'There's a meeting for Craigdarroch residents at 8 pm this evening. Try to attend. Get to meet your new housemates.'

'I'll be there,' said Clark.

Carrie made it out into the hall before she stopped, froze in place, and then turned, slowly. 'Lex Luthor?' she whispered. She stared. 'Lex Luthor,' she said, making it a statement this time.

'I'll see you at the meeting,' said Clark, hurriedly, and shut the door.

'Really,' said Lex. 'That was rude.'

'She said goodbye. She left the room. What was I supposed to do, stand there holding the door open forever?'

'You really shouldn't have told her about us. Now it will be all over the residence. Maybe all over the campus by morning. And what does "almost married" mean, anyway?'

'It means I want to get married, but you're being stubborn, as usual.'

'It means you're trying to tie yourself down too early, and I'm being logical as usual,' said Lex. 'What's the point of going to university, and broadening your mind, if you're chained to me?'

'Chained? Is that how you see it? Thanks.'

'I don't feel chained,' said Lex. 'But I want you to have more experience, before….'

'I'm not fucking other people, Lex,' said Clark.

'You don't have to put it so crudely,' said Lex.

'How else should I put it? I love you. If I had sex with other people, it would just be fucking, not making love. '

'I know, but I don't want you to be limited by our relationship.'

'Because when you were young, you had so much fun sleeping around… Sorry, Lex, that wasn't fair of me.'

'No,' said Lex. 'It was perfectly fair. I didn't enjoy my wild adventures in my younger days. It was all an act, to thumb my nose at my father, and to look like the quintessential playboy. And later, to play it safe.'

'I don't have to do any of those things. And I'm not limiting myself.'

'You've already chosen your major, too,' Lex pointed out.

'Yes, because I'm really interested in Anthropology, and it's a perfect subject for someone who isn't even human,' said Clark.

'If you suppose that Anthropologists understand human beings, just because they study them….'

'Maybe not,' said Clark. 'But I've started reading some of the required texts for my first course, see?' Clark held up a paperback edition of Edward B. Tylor's 'Anthropology. 'It's one of the first books on the subject. Published in… 1881.'

'Goodness!' said Lex.

'It has some old fashioned ideas about savages,' said Clark. 'But it's an important text to understand the development of the theory of Anthropology. Listen. This is from the introduction. Tyler is talking about the science of civilization…

If he knows something of its early history, and how it arose from the simpler wants and circumstances of mankind, he finds himself better able to lay hold of it than when, as too often happens, he is called on to take up an abstruse subject not at the beginning, but in the middle.

'You see?' Clark went on. 'That applies to us, too. Go back to the beginning. Remember how we first met? You were hurt, and frightened, and I wanted to take care of you. It was… it was imprinted on me. You were mine, to love and to care for. Lex? What are you…. Oh!'

'Lock the door,' Lex explained.

 

Part Two: Language:

There are various ways in which men can communicate with one another. They can make gestures, utter cries, speak words…. Edward Tylor

'Mmmm. That's nice,' said Lex.

'Only nice?'

'It was spectacular earlier on, but now I'm just floating in the afterglow, and it's nice.'

'If you can string that many words together, I must be doing something wrong.'

'I am always able to string words together,' said Lex. 'It means nothing. Or it only means I'm alive.'

Clark sat up and straddled Lex's naked body with his own. 'You are alive,' he said. 'Warm and naked and alive. That's how I like you.'

'I'm also on the bottom,' Lex pointed out.

'You don't like that?'

'I love that.'

They drifted for a while, lost in bliss, but then voices and thundering footsteps down the hall brought them back to earth.

'I should go,' said Lex. 'You need to get settled in here. I need to get back to work. '

'Empire building,' said Clark.

'Yes. I have a meeting at the Victoria LexCorp office in an hour.' Lex climbed out of bed, found his trousers and zipped them up. Pulled on his shirt.

'Well, thanks for helping me move in,' said Clark, enjoying his last view of Lex's naked chest disappearing behind expensive lavender silk.

'Don't mention it. This was the first thing on my agenda for today, and it was my pleasure.' Lex was hunting for his shoes.

'They're under the desk,' said Clark.

'How'd they get there? Never mind. Call me later?'

'Sure. When do you go back to Thetis?'

'Wednesday. I'll be busy, but we can have dinner. If you like.'

'I like,' said Clark.

'I need a shower,' said Lex. He leaned over Clark, and kissed him 'You need a shower,' he added. 'You smell like me.'

'Good,' said Clark.

The door closed behind Lex, and Clark lay for a while, listening to his footsteps fading down the hall. Lex walking to the parking lot, climbing into his silver Porsche, driving away into the streets of Victoria.

Life was good.

 

Part Three: The Arts of Life:

The arts by which man defends and maintains himself, and holds rule over the world he lives in, depend so much on his use of instruments, that it will be well to begin with some account of tools and weapons, tracing them from their earliest and rudest forms -- Edward Tylor, Anthropology

 

Clark dozed for a while in the late summer sun, not really sleeping, but enjoying the peace of being alone with no claims on his time. He was between responsibilities, he thought. He'd been working hard all summer to make money for the following year at the University of Victoria, and he'd been taking care of Connor on weekends. This was Saturday afternoon. Monday was Labour Day, and then the fall session would begin. His first year at university. He was both scared and excited. But, in the meantime, he really had nothing to do for the next couple of days, except to settle in here, explore the campus, and get started on his reading.

He could finish unpacking, he thought. Hang up his clothes in the wardrobe. Put his books in the bookcase. He stretched lazily, then made himself get up and open his suitcases. Underwear, socks and T-shirts went in the top drawer of the small bureau beside his bed. Sweaters in the second drawer. So far, so good.

Now he opened his second suitcase, and smiled. It was still there, safe. The sexy black leather jacket he'd treated himself to with some of that hard-earned money working on the ferries. Most of his money had gone into an expense account for school. Some of it, he'd added to Connor's trust fund, because he couldn't, in all conscience, allow Lex to support Connor on his own. But he'd spent just a little money on himself, and this jacket was his special treat.

Clark opened the wardrobe, to hang up his few good clothes, and then stepped back in shock. Lex must have superpowers of his own, he thought. That was the only explanation. How else could he have managed to stock Clark's wardrobe so thoroughly without Clark's knowledge? He and Lex were going to have words about this… soon… when they had the time…but the clothes were very nice, and went with Clark's original wardrobe very well. A couple of suits -- Clark hoped they weren't Armani, but this was probably a doomed hope. Some shirts -- white and pale blue. No lavender, or pink. Three new ties. A new overcoat, in dark grey wool. No, not just wool. Llama wool. Made in Italy. God. Lex was an interfering SOB.

Clark hung up the things from his suitcase, and closed the wardrobe door. What to do now? He was starting to feel hungry, but it was too late for lunch, and too early for dinner in the dining hall. He opened his tiny new fridge and forgave Lex, instantly. Bottles of juice, some wrapped sandwiches, and a cheese and fruit tray. Lex was a sweetheart.

He munched on a sandwich, and decided he better check out his new computer. Lex had warned him that this computer, though it looked fairly innocuous, had a lot of special features onboard. Clark sat down at his desk, and turned it on. The screen lit up, and a beam of some sort scanned his face….

'Welcome, Clark Kent,' said a smooth, female voice. 'What would you like to do, today? There are many features which you have not yet explored. Would you like to send an email? Or call Lex Luthor on his BlackBerry? Lex is in his Victoria office. He has not indicated that he is unavailable at this time.'

'Um… are you tracking Lex's movements?'

'I track Lex Luthor's movements at all times, by permission of Lex Luthor. He has given permission for me to share this information with you, and only with you and Mercy Graves. This information will not be shared with anyone else, without the permission of Lex Luthor.'

'I see,' said Clark. 'I don't want to call Lex right now. I'm sure he's busy. But I'd like to send emails to my friends.'

'Certainly,' said the computer. His email programme opened, with a new, blank email window ready. 'Would you like to type your emails, or dictate them to me?'

'I… I'll dictate,' said Clark. He sat back, munching on his sandwich, and decided he had completely forgiven Lex Luthor, who was a god among men.

 

Part Four: Society:

Mankind can never have lived as a mere struggling crowd each for himself. Society is always made up of families or households bound together by kindly ties, controlled by rules of marriage and the duties of parent and child. Yet the forms of these rules and duties have been very various…. Edward Tylor

 

'To all our new residents: welcome to Craigdarroch. To our returning residents, welcome back.' Carrie Stevens smiled brightly at everyone. 'I'm happy to see so many of you here. Before we get to the nitty-gritty of living in residence at the University of Victoria, allow me to give you a brief, potted history of our residence. Craigdarroch is the Emily Carr residence. Emily Carr was, of course, a great artist, and reproductions of some of her works adorn the hallways round about you. This used to be an all-female residence, but we're co-ed now.

'On to the nitty-gritty. Every year, someone or other tries to cook in their room. Please don't. It causes all kinds of hassle and harassment. If you desperately need to cook your own meals, consider living elsewhere. An apartment, for example. Otherwise, it's not fair to the other residents, if their power keeps going off because you have a hotplate or something. The same thing goes for people who want a live-in lover. It's perfectly fine to have an over-night guest -- once in a while. If you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, or you are almost married…' Here, Carrie grinned down at Clark…. 'It's fine to have them sleep over, on occasion. But, if they're here more than they're there…. That means they're a non-paying resident. Not fair to those who pay their fees, right? Okay, now for things like laundry. That's up to you. Same with cleaning your rooms. Please try to do that once in a while….' A few people chuckled. 'Believe me,' said Carrie. You'd be amazed at how this place can smell by the end of term. '

Clark was standing by the buffet table, filling a plate of goodies, when Carrie came up behind him, 'Sorry,' she said. 'I didn't mean to appear to single you out on the 'almost married' thing.'

Clark laughed. 'That line amused Lex, too,' he said. 'But really, don't worry. Lex won't be living here with me. He's far too busy.'

'And he has another place of residence, as he pointed out,' Carrie went on.

'One or two places, yes,' Clark allowed.

'But he took time out to help you move in. That was nice of him.'

'Lex is very nice,' said Clark. He looked down at his plate, studying the layers in his Nanaimo Bar as if it held the secret of the ages.

'Sorry,' said Carrie, again. 'I didn't mean to pry. Just wanted to assure you that your friends are welcome here, even if I did seem a bit dismissive of them earlier today. Craigdarroch is a friendly residence. The people here are….'

'Not homophobic?' Clark ventured. Someone across the table gasped. Clark didn't turn to look.

'Oh, my God, no,' said Carrie. 'And… and saying that makes me sound… so patronizing. I should just give up.'

'Not at all,' said Clark. 'I don't think you're patronizing at all. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy living here. Someone makes good Nanaimo bars.'

'Not me,' said Carrie. 'But there's a great local bakery….'

'I'll check it out,' said Clark. He turned then, casually. The person across the table dropped her eyes, hurriedly, but not before Clark surprised a look of great sorrow and pity in them.

This was not to be tolerated, thought Clark, phrasing his thought in Lex fashion almost without noticing. If she had looked at him in disgust, what would have been more tolerable, somehow. What could be done about people's hate? But pity? Who could possibly pity him? And why?

Clark picked up the plate of Nanaimo Bars and walked around the table. 'Hi,' he said to the young woman. 'Are you new here, too?'

She looked up and smiled, rather nervously. Clark pretended not to notice. 'You should try these,' he went on, putting the plate down in front of her. 'Carrie tells me they're from a local bakery. Mmmm. I think I'm going to sneak one out of here, and take it to my boyfriend. '

'Um… That's…'

'A good idea? I think so too,' Clark went on. 'Unless you think it's stealing, and thus immoral? Maybe I should wait until tomorrow, and go buy some, legitimately. My boyfriend might appreciate it more.'

'Please don't keep talking about it,' said the young woman. She was red as a beet, by now.

'What? The Nanaimo Bars? Sorry. Most people like them. I guess I just figured everyone was the same. My mistake. ' Clark wandered off down the table, refilling his plate, and then said goodbye to Carrie and went back to his room.

You win some, you lose some, he thought. It was really a bit immature of him to let such a small thing upset him. But there had been something in her eyes that… . Hatred… good clean hatred would have been easier to take.

He picked up a book, and tried to read. He opened his curtains and stared out into the gathering dusk. He turned on his computer and….

'Welcome back, Clark Kent,' said the mellifluous voice. 'What would you like to do, this evening?'

Good question, thought Clark. But I already know the answer. 'Is Lex home?' he asked.

'Lex Luthor is at his Victoria residence,' said the Voice. 'He has not indicated that he is unavailable at this time. Would you like to call him on his phone, or on his computer?'

Clark considered for a moment, but not for long. 'No,' he replied. 'Please send Lex a message that I'm on my way to see him. I should be there in a minute or two, depending on if I decide to take the elevator, or just fly up to his balcony.'

'Message has been conveyed to Lex Luthor,' the computer informed him. 'Do you wish to wait for a reply?'

'No,' said Clark. 'You may turn yourself off, or whatever you do when I'm out of the room.'

'Thank you, and goodbye,' said the computer, and it did, indeed, seem to turn itself off.

 

*****************************

Lex was playing the piano. Clark entered the room as quietly as possible, and sat on the floor at his feet. Down here, he could feel the vibrations of the piano strings, as well as hearing the notes. Lex played the last thunderous notes, and looked down at Clark with a strange frown.

'What was that?' asked Clark.

'Benjamin Britten's Piano Concerto,' said Lex. 'Minus the other instruments, of course.'

'What? You can't play the violin and cello along with the piano?'

'Not yet,' said Lex. 'But what did you think of the music?'

'Scary,' said Clark. 'Cold and scary.'

'Britten wrote it in 1938. The Germans had just invaded Austria.'

'Um… yeah.'

'Clark.'

'I know, I wouldn't make much of a music critic. But I heard the coldness and the scariness.'

'I'm sure Britten would be pleased. Why are you here, by the way?'

'I missed you… and yes, I can live without you. I did that most of the summer, and earlier, when I was hanging around in the cave, with my daddy.'

'I know. I wasn't being critical, Clark. Just curious why you suddenly decided to fly down here.'

'I didn't fly, just walked really fast. I missed you.'

'Okay, but there's more to it.'

'I like UVic. I like the dorm. Once classes start, and I have a lot of work to do, I'll be fine. But I got settled into my room. Unpacked my clothes. Amazing how I had more clothes than I thought I did. Some of them were already unpacked.'

'Maybe that's your superspeed,' Lex suggested. 'You unpacked them so fast even you didn't notice.'

'Yeah, that's it. And somehow my superspeed changed my old wool coat into a llama coat from Italy, of all things.'

'That's nice,' said Lex. 'Your superspeed has good taste.'

'But, like I was saying, I got unpacked, ate food, went to the residence meeting, met my fellow students, and there I was -- ten o'clock at night, not at all tired, and nothing to do.'

'You could have spent more time with the other students,' Lex suggested.

'Mmmm,' said Clark.

'What's wrong? Someone rude to you?'

'Not exactly,' said Clark.

'Spill it, Kent,' Lex ordered.

Clark told him the story. 'It's nothing,' he added. 'You'd think I was in kindergarten, instead of university. It just.. . It made me feel lonely, and I wanted you.'

'I'm here,' said Lex.

And, a little later, 'Maybe you just misunderstood. Maybe she doesn't pity you at all.'

'Maybe she hates me?' Clark suggested.

'If that makes you feel better? Sure. She hates your guts.'

Clark chuckled. 'I know I'm being an idiot,' he said. 'But I can understand someone hating me. I have you for a lover. Rich, handsome, sexy… so sexy.' Clark rolled over in their bed, and looked down at Lex's naked body. He sighed. 'I should add, relentless. How could anyone pity me?'

'You never know. But it may have had nothing to do with you. Maybe she's just homesick. Away from home for the first time, and everything is strange, not just you.'

'You're right,' said Clark. 'I shouldn't judge other people on little evidence, even if they do make me uncomfortable.'

'I make a lot of people uncomfortable,' Lex observed.

'Yes. That's a good point. I bet a lot of people come to a lot of wrong conclusions about you.'

'Or a lot of right conclusions.'

'Sometimes,' said Clark, and he smiled, fondly. 'How is the empire building coming along?'

'On schedule,' said Lex.

'How big an empire do you want, anyway?'

'Big enough.'

'You are a fountain of information.'

'Well, lets see… LexCorp rose two points on the stock market. I sold three companies and bought six new ones, and made a profit of 150 million dollars…'

Lex talked on and on about profits and stock markets and Clark happily drifted off to sleep.

 

Part Five: The Spirit World

Above the commonality of souls, demons, and nature-spirits, the religions of all tribes recognize higher spirits or gods. Edward Tylor

 

Lex insisted on driving Clark back to the campus the next morning. 'I like driving you,' he said. 'And I don't like the idea of you just walking here and walking home all the time, as if you were some sort of….'

'Rent boy?' Clark suggested.

Lex choked on his coffee. 'Yes. Like you were a rent boy, and I kick you out of bed in the morning. On your way! What's your name again?'

'Whatever you want to call me. I'm flexible. What's a popular name right now? Clark is kind of old-fashioned.'

'The most popular name for boys for the last few years has been Jacob. Hardly sounds like the name for a rent boy, does it. Alexander is in the top 10, as well, of course. Don't know about Clark.'

'What! There's something you don't know? I'm shocked.'

'Google it,' said Lex. 'When you get back to your room. Come on, finish your coffee. I've got things to do.'

'It's Sunday morning,' said Clark.

'I know what day it is, Clark. I'm going to church.'

It was a lovely morning. September was only a few days old. The light and warmth of August clung to the leaves and the grass and the very rocks around them, as if denying the portents of winter's impending arrival. A few early leaves had turned bronze, however, and some had even ventured to fall from their branches and litter the sidewalk. Lex looked upon these fallen leaves and frowned.

'Can't LexCorp find a cure?' asked Clark.

'A cure for what?'

'For autumn? You were looking so sad. I figured it was because of the falling leaves. Summer is ending.'

'The monsoons are on their way. Yes, I know. But isn't it the autumn that makes us appreciate spring?'

'Are you really going to church?' asked Clark, ignoring Lex's clearly rhetorical question.

'Yes, I really am. I'm going to The Church of Saint Mary the Virgin, out in Metchosin. Their services are at 9:30, so I have to hurry, but I'll see you later, okay?'

'No problem,' said Clark, as Lex drove in through the gates of the university. 'You can drop me off here, if you like.'

'No, no. I've got the time to take you home properly.' Lex drove up to the door of Craigdarroch residence. He bent and kissed Clark, gently.

'Enjoy your church service,' said Clark. 'Maybe some day, I'll go with you, though that isn't really my thing.'

'Don't worry about it,' said Lex. 'I'm not Evangelical --- on a mission to convert anyone. Talk to you later.'

Clark got out of the car, and watched Lex drive away, then turned to go inside. Now he had the time to notice that several people were standing on the front steps. Their heads were bowed, and they all held black books in their hands. As Clark came closer he saw that the books were bibles, and that the people seemed to be praying.

Clark climbed the steps to the door. One of the people looked up as he arrived. 'Clark!' she said. It was the young woman from last night. The young woman across the table, who had looked at him so pityingly. How did she know his name? Probably she'd heard his name mentioned sometime last night, and it wasn't a great mystery.

'Clark? Would you like to join our prayers? We're blessing the residence, before going to church. You're welcome to join us.'

'No, thanks,' said Clark, politely.

'No, please join us. We're a very Christian fellowship, and we love everyone, no matter who they are. We're all sinners, after all.'

'That's very… generous of you,' said Clark. 'But really, I'd prefer not to make a spectacle of myself, standing here praying and blocking the doorway. Could you let me past? Thanks.'

'Please. Don't take this the wrong way,' said the young woman. 'But please take these pamphlets. We're a very loving Christian fellowship, and you would always be welcome.'

She pressed some pamphlets into Clark's hands. He took them, because that was less trouble than arguing, and pointed out, 'You said that already.' But he pushed by them, and got indoors without more incident.

'Really,' he muttered to himself as he entered his room. 'Who are those people?'

'Welcome, Clark Kent. Do you mean the people praying on the steps outside?'

'Yes, those are the people I mean. How do you… forget I asked. You probably read my mind.'

'Such a thing is not possible,' said the computer. 'But I do… keep an eye on things around here.'

'An eye?'

'Security cameras,' said the computer. 'They are called the Victoria Area Christian Fellowship, and they meet on Wednesday and Friday evenings and Sunday mornings.'

Clark started to question the existence of security cameras linked to his own, personal computer, but he looked down at the pamphlets in his hand. 'Good God!' he said. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out one of the new suits Lex had given him. 'Lex is going to the Church of Saint Mary the Virgin,' he told the computer. 'Could you print me off a map? I'm going to join him. Thanks.'

The suit fit perfectly, of course. So did the shirt and the dress shoes he found in the bottom of the wardrobe. He grabbed the map from the printer, and headed for the back door, so he wouldn't meet up with the prayer group on the front steps.

******************

The church turned out to be small, built of white clapboard, and perched in the middle of a meadow. Late wild flowers were still in bloom in the fields round about. It was the last church one would imagine Lex Luthor attending -- if one didn't know him very well.

Inside, the building was a bit shabby, but it had a warm and friendly atmosphere. Two people -- a man and a woman -- waited just inside the door, next to a table full of some kind of books. Prayer books? They smiled at him, but otherwise paid him no attention.

'I'm waiting for someone,' said Clark.

'That's fine,' said the woman.

 

Just then, Lex drove up in his gorgeous silver Porsche. Lex wore his wealth, power and sophistication well, but it was something he wore like armour, thought Clark. Lex could no more live without those things, than Clark could live as Kal-El among the ordinary humans on Earth without using a secret identity.

If he, Clark, were to inform the entire planet that he was an alien with super powers, he'd be the target of paparazzi forever. Criminal masterminds like Lionel Luthor would try to use him. Politicians would try to use him. Ordinary people would be calling on him at all hours to save their lives, to find their lost loved ones -- to find their lost purses and backpacks and who knew what.

If Lex were to give up his wealth, and pretend to be ordinary, he would be a target for the paparazzi for the rest of his life. He would be vulnerable to kidnappers out to gouge a few bucks from Lionel Luthor. He would be victimized by people who hated Lionel Luthor and wanted to take their hatred out on someone more accessible.

No, Lex could never live in an ordinary house in an ordinary neighbourhood. But, as Clark stood hidden in the front porch of the church, watching his lover walk toward him down the flower-strewn path, Clark could see the longing in his face. On the outside, Lex was all slick sophistication, but his heart was a small, vine covered cottage in a small town, with wild flowers growing free all around.

Lex stepped inside the church.

'Hi,' said Clark, softly.

'Clark?' Lex's face was suffused with joy for a moment, before he covered it up with his usual sang-froid.

'I decided to join you after all,' Clark told him. 'You don't mind, do you?'

'Not at all,' said Lex. 'But… you're wearing a new suit.'

'One of those suits that magically appeared in my wardrobe.'

'My God,' said Lex. 'I see I'm going to have to fight off my rivals with a flame thrower.'

'No,' said Clark. 'I belong to you.'

Soft organ music had been in play since Clark arrived, but now it grew in intensity. 'The service is starting,' said Lex. 'We should get inside.'

The couple by the door agreed, and handed them their prayer books. 'What do we do?' asked Clark. 'I've never been to an Anglican church in my life.'

'Just follow me,' said Lex. 'Do what I do.'

They found a pew near the back door. The church was maybe half full, or a little more. Lex opened his prayer book, and pulled out a leaflet of some kind. 'Ah,' he said. 'The processional hymn. All People That on Earth Do Dwell.' Lex handed him the leaflet. It had the words to the hymn printed on it.

The organ was having a fit, by now, rising in crescendo after crescendo. Then a clear, concise little tune began to emerge, and everyone was singing along. Lex was singing without consulting the leaflet, of course.

All people that on earth do dwell,  
Sing to the Lord with cheerful voice;  
Him gladly serve, his praise forth tell,  
Come ye before him, and rejoice.

A procession of people in long robes entered the church, led by a young girl carrying a tall cross. The hymn continued for several more verses, until the procession reached the altar. Some of the robed people sat down in pews at the front. The last person in the procession turned, just as the hymn ended, and she said, 'Let us pray!' and everyone knelt down.

At least Clark knew the words of the prayer, since it was The Lord's Prayer. More prayers followed and more hymns. At last the minister -- priest? Priest, Lex whispered to him -- got up in the pulpit to deliver a sermon.

The sermon was about love. That was nice, thought Clark. Love, she said, was not weakness. It was not easy to love our fellow humans. In fact, love was a sign of greatness. To love someone, to trust them and to give to them, was a sign of heroism. It was easy to hate our enemies and to fight them. But to love them -- that was difficult.

'The love of which I'm speaking now,' said the priest. 'It is love as an act of will, not love as feeling. There is nothing wrong with feeling love. Don't get me wrong. Feelings are wonderful, and we wouldn't be human if we got rid of our feelings. But if we let our feelings rule us, or act only when we have the appropriate feelings, our lives could turn to chaos. Sometimes we must act against our feelings, because we know the act is right. Sometimes we must act out of love we don't feel, because we know we must.'

 

***************************

 

'I'm not sure I entirely agree with the sermon,' Clark told Lex, as they sat in a small local café, having a late brunch.

'I think most people feel that way about most sermons,' Lex observed. 'Sermons exist to introduce ideas into our minds that we might not otherwise have entertained.'

'Okay. What idea did this sermon introduce into your mind?'

'Why do you think it did so?'

'I was watching you,' said Clark. 'You were hanging on every word. Every word of a sermon.? Lex, what's up with you?'

'Last winter shook me up.'

'It shook me up, too.'

'Yes, and so it should. Clark, the power your father has, and the evil it led my father to….we need to guard against that. We need to counter it with love.'

'Can we? Lex, I'm not sure love really has the power you believe it has.'

'Maybe that one kind of love the pastor mentioned -- the love as a feeling -- maybe that doesn't have the power to conquer evil. But love as an act of will? That's different. Listen, Clark. I want to try to reconcile with my father.'

'Lex!'

'No, really, I think it would be the right thing to do.'

'How can you think that? How can you want to let him back into our lives?'

'That's not what I want. He's got his own life and we have ours. I'm not talking about adopting him into our family and letting him in on all our secrets. I'm talking about not being enemies any longer.'

'If you give Lionel an inch, he'll take a mile.'

'What does that mean? It's a slogan, or something. Clark, Lionel is my father. It's not right for us to be enemies.'

Clark took the pamphlets out of his pocket, and handed them to Lex. 'Look at these,' he said.

'Good God!' said Lex.

'That's what I said,'

'Where did you get this crap?'

'This morning, when you drove me home, those people on the front steps… One of them was that girl from last night. She gave me those pamphlets.'

'Mutants and homosexuals and other evil degenerates?'

'Yeah, but check out the publishing info on the back page. Isn't that your father's group? The Church of the Pure Light?'

'Yes,' said Lex, despondently.

'Maybe you can forgive him,' said Clark. 'But I'm not sure I can.'

'I'm not asking you to,' said Lex. 'But are you going to fight me about it?'

'No,' said Clark. 'I love you. I'll support you whatever you do.'

'I'm not sure that's wise,' said Lex.

'Don't you lecture me about being wise,' said Clark. 'You're the one planning on forgiving your father.'

'I'm not claiming that's wise,' said Lex. 'Just that it's something I have to do.'

 

Part Six: History and Mythology  
**************************

Historical criticism, that is, judgement, is practised not for the purpose of disbelieving but of believing… Edward Tylor

**************************

'How was your first day of classes?'  
'Wonderful!' said Clark. 'Exciting. Breathtaking. Glorious.'

Lex chuckled. 'It will get better,' he observed.

'Then I don't know how I'll stand it. No, really, it's not too bad. I've got all my books, now. I've met most of my profs, and got their course outlines. Every single one of them, so far, seems to think the only course I'm taking is theirs. By the time I finish this term, I'll have written the equivalent of the Encyclopaedia Britannica in essays.'

'Uh-huh.'

'No, really. I'm not kidding. A million essays per prof.'

'You can handle it,' said Lex.

'I know. But I wish you weren't going home tomorrow. Without me, I mean. I'll miss you.'

'You'll be too busy. And I'm not that far away. No side trips, though. Promise me?'

'Okay, but I don't know why, and I don't agree. But I will respect your wishes.'

'I don't want you to call attention to yourself. No raising suspicion. No evidence that people might remember years from now, when you're a superhero. We don't want people to be able to put two and two together and get five. You know --- Hey! Here's this superhero who can fly faster than the speed of light. I remember Clark Kent. He used to appear out of nowhere. Maybe Clark is this guy?'

'That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?'

'You'd be amazed at the conclusions people can jump to,' said Lex.

'Or to the conclusions to which people can jump?'

'Oh, don't be so pedantic.'

'Hey! I'm in college now. It's starting to affect me already.'

'I can tell,' said Lex. 'But other than the sudden attack of pedantry and having to write a million essays for each prof, how is college life? Do you like your fellow students?'

'I've only been here a few days, but everyone seems nice, so far. Or almost everyone. I met Lucy, again.'

'Who?'

'The girl with the pamphlets? Her name is Lucy. Lucy Lane. Hey! She has the same initials as you.'

'Charming.'

'Well, she tried to talk to me in the dining hall. About religion. Not charming. I nodded and smiled and otherwise ignored her.'

'And how did she react?'

'Kept trying to talk. She's stubborn, I'll give her that… Um… Lex? Someone is knocking on my door. I'll get rid of them, and be right back.'

'No, no. I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?'

'Okay,' said Clark, feeling a bit disappointed, but trying to be mature about it. Lex was a businessman, and business couldn't always wait.

A knock at the door again. Sighing, Clark got up and answered it. Lucy Lane stood in the doorway, her long hair, free of the tight bun, streamed down her back. She wore a nightgown of some kind. Clark supposed it would be called a negligee. She smiled up a him. 'Hi,' she said. 'Can I come in?'

'Um,' said Clark.

Lucy pushed past him, and sauntered into his room.

'Hello? Does your religion allow you to make house calls on men in your nightgown? Unwanted house calls?'

''I thought we could get to know each other better,' said Lucy.

'I'm afraid I'm busy,' said Clark. 'I have reading to do for tomorrow, and…'

'Oh, come on. Any real man would be happy if a woman offered herself like this.' Lucy started to unbutton her nightgown.

'Leave your clothes on, and get out,' said Clark.

'So, you're not a real man!'

'Whatever you say,' said Clark. ''Just get out. The door is open.'

'And you are so afraid of women. Look at you, standing there all white and shaking. What do you think would happen if you acted like a real man and got into bed with me? You think I have teeth down here, or….'

'Get. Out,' said Clark. 'Now, or I'll call security.'

'You hate me so much? Just because I'm a woman, and my body is dirty, or obscene?'

'I don't know about your body,' said Clark. 'But your mind certainly is.'

Lucy flung herself at him, pulled his head down, and kissed him, hard. Clark tried to push her away gently, but she clung to him. 'I can show you,' she panted into his mouth. 'I can show you how to be a real man.'

Clark laughed. 'Wouldn't that be a sin? According to your religion?'

'Not as big a sin as what you've been committing. That's an abomination. How can you do that with another man? It's disgusting. The thought of it makes me sick.'

'Thank you for your opinion,' said Clark. 'Please leave now.'

He tried to push her toward the door, but she continued to cling to his arm. 'I'll scream,' she said. 'I'll tell everyone you tried to rape me, unless you sleep with me. Get into bed with me, and everything will be okay. In the morning, you'll be cured. Free of your evil affliction.'

'That's blackmail, you know,' said Clark. 'Are you going to add that to your own list of sins?'

'It would be worth it. I'll save a soul for God.' Lucy opened her mouth to scream, and started to tear open the front of her nightgown….

And then all Hell broke loose. The fire alarm started screaming, the sprinkler system turned on, and a loud voice came over the PA system:

'We have a Code Red on the first floor,' said the voice. 'The Fire Department is on their way. Please leave quietly by the nearest exit. Repeat. Code Red on the first floor. Please leave by the nearest exit.'

'That means us,' said Clark. He pushed Lucy out into the hall, closed his door behind them, and ran for the exit, leaving her to find her own way to safety.

 

Part Seven: Arts of Pleasure  
***********************

Something must now be said of games, for play is one of the arts of pleasure. It is doing for the sake of doing, not for what is done. .. Edward Tylor

***********************

'It was embarrassing,' said Clark. 'Just embarrassing, that's all it was.'

'It was attempted rape, that's what it was. Assault, attempted blackmail, attempted rape, uttering threats. Our lawyers would have a field day.'

'Yes, and so would the press,' said Clark.

'Agreed!' said Lex, firmly. 'Which is why I have acquiesced to your expressed desire to not press any charges.'

'What would it look like? A man my size, accusing a woman her size of rape? I'd feel like a fool. And a cad.'

'Amazing, isn't it? She gets away with this, because of her gender.'

'Not entirely. There's the whole publicity thing. But it would have been worse, if the fire alarms hadn't amazingly gone off at the right moment. I still can't explain that, you know…. Lex.'

'The quantity of sarcasm in your voice amazes me,' said Lex.

'I'd be even more amazed at that turn of events, if I hadn't already figured out you own the security company that monitors the campus. Will I be able to have any privacy there, at all?'

'All the privacy you want,' said Lex. He came over to sit astride Clark's lap. 'No one is monitoring your movements, okay? Have no fear on that score.'

'Okay,' said Clark.

'I'm monitoring the security on campus to protect you. To make sure no one harasses you, the way this Lucy Lane did. That's all. And to make sure no one else has access to potentially damaging evidence from tapes, if, for example, you do decide to go flying around campus at supersonic speed. Off campus, you're on your own.'

'Thanks.' Clark snuggled closer against Lex, feeling his strong, wiry body under his hands. Compared to his own body, Lex's was fragile. But Lex Luthor himself was unconquerable. That was why Clark loved him. 'I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet Lucy in the dining hall tomorrow. If she starts the whole thing all over again….'

'Don't worry about that,' said Lex.

'Why?' Clark sat up, suddenly. 'Lex? You aren't going to…hurt her in any way, are you?'

'Who? Me?'

'Lex.'

'I sent Mercy to have a little conversation with her, that's all. To explain a few things.'

'What things?' asked Clark, very suspiciously.

'Oh, you know. Things like…my lawyers. My money. My influence on the University since I made a big donation to various enterprises, like the new sports stadium. Things.'

'Well, okay. As long as Mercy is only doing a bit of explaining. To tell the truth, I'd love for her to be scared a bit, considering how much she scared me.'

'Mmmm,' said Lex. 'So would I.'

****************

Lucy Lane woke up. It was very dark in her room. She reached for the bedside lamp, but her hands touched cold metal, instead of the expected warm wood. She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She could move her arms and her feet, but that was all.

'Just lie still,' said a voice. 'Struggling is futile.'

'Who? Who is there?'

'A friend,' said the voice.

'A friend? You're a friend? What kind of friend….'

'Right now, I'm your best friend. Your best friend in all the world. I'm here to explain a few things….'

***THE END***


End file.
